L i m ó n & A z ú c a r
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: Se inicia el torneo Brawl, la nueva instalación de la competencia inter-dimensional más famosa de SmashWorld! Ike, un nuevo participante, es lanzado al turbulento mundo emocional de Marth, Samus, Roy y Link, en donde desenterrar el pasado pueda ser la única forma de reparar esta, alguna vez, hermosa amistad.
1. Prologo: PIT

Prologo.

* * *

Pit

* * *

— Hay muchas formas de lidiar con el dolor, pero para desgracia a mis amigos se les ocurre cada cosa que para que te cuento.— Comenzó aquel joven, un muchacho de pelo rojo escarlata y ojos azul cielo, quien era, literalmente, un desconocido hasta aquel día en que éste se animó a hablarle la semana pasada.

Su nombre era Roy, hijo de Eliwood de Lycia, marqués de Pherae; pero Pit solamente lo llamaba Roy. El título lo mareaba.

Roy había aparecido en su vida de manera repentina, acercándosele una tarde en que la mayoría de los habitantes de la casona había salido de paseo y él estaba solo, mirando películas en blanco y negro de horror en la gran televisión plana de la sala principal.

— ¿_La Tierra Contra La Araña_*****? ¡_Como esa película de Lilo &amp; Stitch_!

Y desde entonces se juntaron, viéndose para jugar video juegos o para hablar.

Daba la casualidad que ahora estaban haciendo justamente ambas.

Pit apretaba los botones del control con fuerza mientras los sonidos del juego llenaban el silencioso vacío que dejaba el otro. Desde que se conocían siempre era así, hablaba y nomás dejaba volar sus palabras, sin terminar una oración o una idea en concreto. Como si olvidara el propósito de contarle tal cuento. — Oye Roy…

— ¿Sí?— Respondió éste sin quitar la mirada del televisor. Aún no quería morir.

— Estaba pensando… por más que has hablado de tus amigos, nunca me dijiste quienes eran.

La pantalla se ilumino a la vez que el chillido de Chun-Li se hizo escuchar, marcando así la derrota del pelirrojo. En un instante, Pit observó como la cara de Roy pasaba de un estado de confusión a la de iluminación completa.

— ¡Pero claro!— Tronó los dedos. — Como pude ser tan olvidadizo, ¿conoces a Mar-Mar, a Rinku, y a Sammy?

— ¿Quiénes? — Dijo Pit, despistado. El ángel no tenía ni idea de a quienes podría referirse. Es decir, sabía de un tal Marth que competía en el torneo, pero…

— ¡Ay, pero si seré! — De pronto exclamó Roy. Se hablaba a sí mismo; así era él. — No sabría de quienes estoy hablando porque solamente algunos los llamamos de esa forma.

— ¿Te he dicho que me juntaba con Marth el príncipe de Altea, Samus Aran de los Chozo, y Link sin apellido, título y ni en que caerse muerto cuando era niño?

Fue dicho de manera tan rápida y repentina que Pit tuvo problemas en captarlo. — Em. ¿No?— Contestó sinceramente.

— Ah pues, así fue. — Continúo Roy, reclinándose en el sillón. — Éramos los mejores de los amigos; que va, ¡éramos los tres mosqueteros!

— Excepto Samus: ella cargaba pistola, — fue rápido en agregarse a sí mismo. — Pero tú entiendes.

— No nos podían mirar uno sin estar al lado del otro. Salíamos al parque a jugar a que Marth era el príncipe, lo cual era, no permitía que fuese otra cosa, y que iba con Samus a salvar a Link, quien era la damisela en desgracia por cierto. Heh. A Samus nunca le gustó tomar el rol de sufrida; a Link tampoco, pero Samus lo arreglaba con una pamba. Samus mala. Ah sí, ¡y yo era el dragón!; íbamos por nieve los fin de semana, y nos escapábamos de vez en cuando al cine a ver películas clasificación B. Luego…

Se hizo el silencio, y Pit volteo a donde Roy, solo para hallarlo con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrándose en su rezago. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me fui y todo terminó. — Dijo suavemente. Levanto la mirada, evitando la del ángel, pues no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirle. Al hacerlo, capto el hondeo de una capa de alguien que pasaba por el pasillo desde la puerta entre abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron, reconocimiento pasando fugazmente en ellos, brillándole. ¿Ese era quien creía quién era?

La persona termino de pasar, alto y fornido, de cabello índigo y andanza más confiada, con menos gracia del que recordaba. Roy se sintió como si se desinflara. No, se desaliento, no era. Pero el encuentro lo había iluminado, por decir de algún modo. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, típica de él, el pelirrojo volteo hacia su amigo y dijo. — Acabo de recordar, Pit ¿me harías un favor?

— Si, lo que gustes. — Parpadeo el ángel ante el cambio de humor tan drástico. No sabía en lo que se metería, ¿pero para que eran los amigos si no eran para ayudar? Se acercó ante el gesto de urgencia de Roy, pelando oreja para cualquier cosa que este se le ocurriera decir. — Te voy a pedir que me ayudes con un plan. — Y se dispuso a susurrárselo al oído.

En la habitación los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían, apagándose en un resplandeciente amarillo-anaranjado. El reloj marcaba las siete con veintinueve mientras el calendario mostraba la fecha: Mayo 15 del 2007.

* * *

(Continuará...)

* * *

**A/n: ***_Earth vs Spider _(1958), por si la conocían por ese nombre.

* * *

¡Perfiles!

Por lo menos en esta historia:

ROY

15 años

Es un tanto raro y olvida cosas con facilidad. Su actitud relajada hace que se sienta con familiaridad hacia desconocidos (en este caso Pit, pero es el único con el que ha interactuado, hasta el momento). Le encantan las películas y todo relacionado a la cultura Pop Norteamericana, tanto que hasta dice que se enseñó a hablar inglés (¿Qué dicen, ustedes le creen? Si duras apenas habla español).

A pesar de mencionar a Marth, Link, y Samus como "mejores amigos", no se hablan desde que terminó el torneo Melee. Pobrecillo.

PIT

14 años (_en apariencia_)

Es un personaje menor, con pequeñas apariciones/menciones aquí y allá, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga un papel importante en el desarrollo de esta trama. Tal como su apariencia dicta es todo un ángel. Ah, pero eso sí, no se metan con su nieve.

A ver si les gusta lo que tengo planeado para él en los próximos capítulos.


	2. Capítulo Uno: IKE

— _¡No es justo, ¿por qué debería ser yo quien sea la damisela en desgracia?! — Se quejó el rubio al recibir aquel puñado de tela color rosa pastel. _

_Samus, quien portaba una espada de cartón, le respondió: — Porque en mi mundo, yo soy la que salva el día, y ni loca dejaría que me redujeran a una chica de esas… damiselas._

— _Pero tú dijiste que hoy podía ser otra cosa. — Siguió Link con labios temblorosos. No podía evitarlo; aún estaba chiquito. Si acaso parecía tener unos ocho años._

— _¡Y lo eres! — Se defendió la güera, poniéndole la mano al hombro en forma de consuelo. Le dio una gran sonrisa. — Esta vez serás la muchacha que atiende en la taberna. ¿Si?_

— _Nuuu. — Y con eso se dio a finalizar la discusión, con Samus victoriosa y Link poniéndose el vestido (disque prestado) de Peach por encima de su túnica Kokiri, verde. _

_Mientras, Roy los miraba a escondidas detrás de un arbusto. _

_Él recordaba esto, en unos minutos saldría él a asustarlos. Sabía que era absurdo: Samus pronto sería una caza-recompensas; era una chica muy fiera. ¡Casi nada la asustaba! Y Link prácticamente era la valentía en forma humana._

_Pero…_

— _¡Rawr!— brincó él desde su escondite. Se le abalanzó a Samus._

…_había algo…_

— _¡Ay! ¡No asustes mocoso!— Le dijo ésta frunciendo, aunque se podía ver que trataba de disimular una sonrisa._

_Roy se echó a reír. Sabía que Samus así le decía a medio mundo pero con él era como decir '¡Hola, hermanito!'._

…_algo no estaba bien._

_La joven meneó la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación. Volteó hacia Link, quien señalaba a un pequeño Marth, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda. _

— _A que no adivinan. — Planteó en forma de reto cuando ya se hallaba frente ellos, y sin esperar respuesta, el peli-azul sacó cuatro papelitos rojos para que lo vieran. Una luz emocionada alumbraba su cara. — ¡Son boletos para el próximo concierto de los Runaway Five, este sábado!_

_Roy paro de reír._

_El… ¿sábado?_

— _¡Uwa, increíble!— Dijeron Link y Samus al unísono. Mientras, el joven de Pherae no se explicaba porque no sentía la misma emoción que la de su compañía. _

_No, esto no podía ser. ¡No podían ir! Pensaba él con histeria. _

_Sin embargo al intentar vocear su opinión lo más inesperado se lo impidió._

_Había despertado._

* * *

Uno:

Ike

* * *

**Mist,**

**Recibí tu carta; y no te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien. La mansión no es tan mala como parece. Así que puedes decirle a Shinon que se la met**

Y ahí terminaba. Ni siquiera había terminado aquella frase.

Ike mordía el borrador de su lápiz, sus dedos formando un ritmo medio disparatado a medida que tocaban sin orden contra el escritorio. El reloj marcaba las seis con cuarenta y tres minutos; llevaba poco más de dos horas sentado en aquel lugar, y sin embargo no llevaba ni la mitad de esa carta escrita. Solamente la fecha: 16 de Mayo del 2007, y ese primer párrafo.

Era tan triste que hasta daban ganas de llorar. Ike se sintió derrotado.

Mientras se le iban las ideas, notó que ya había pasado la hora de cenar. No se había dado cuenta, pero encontró que ya tenía hambre.

Con la excusa de buscarse algo de comer, el joven mercenario gustosamente dejo el lápiz sobre el papel e hizo para la puerta. ¡Ah, cuán necesitaba el estirarse!

El corredor que llevaba al comedor estaba solo, pero Ike no le dio importancia sabiendo que los demás competidores ya estarían en sus habitaciones preparándose para sus peleas del siguiente día.

Caminó derecho hasta encontrarse en la cocina, un cuarto de considerable tamaño con grandes aparatos extraños a los cuales jamás habría visto en su vida si no fuera por su invitación al torneo Smash. Con cautela, se acercó al "refrigerador", quizá el aparato de mayor tamaño en la cocina, y abrió su puerta con cuidado, inspeccionando sus contenidos. Según el hombre rechoncho (de overoles y gorro rojo) que le había mostrado el lugar, el "refrigerador" servía para preservar alimentos como la carne por más tiempo.

Vagamente se encontró pensado si había pollo por ahí dentro.

— Usted es nuevo, ¿no es así? — de repente dijo una voz. Sonaba bastante cerca, y a Ike le era desconocido.

El joven de cabello índigo dio vuelta, con una pierna de pollo en mano. Ahí, sentado en posición de loto, encima de la mesa, estaba un chico. Tenía el cabello rojo, mantenido a raya con un listón para que éste no le cubriera los ojos. De apariencia infantil, con la cara redonda y de grandes ojos azules, no parecía pasar de unos doce años… aunque se podía ver que era bastante alto como para tener esa edad.

— Me llamo Roy. — Se introdujo el muchacho.

Ike lo obsevó unos segundos, su mirada posándose sobre la espada que cargaba el desconocido, atado de manera horizontal detrás de su cintura. — Eres espadachín.

— Igual que usted. — sonrió Roy, asentando con la cabeza.

El mercenario se quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo habría sabido eso? No cargaba a su espada, Ragnell, consigo. Lo había dejado en la habitación. — No te había visto en las tres semanas que he estado aquí. — dijo a su vez con caución y… ¿curiosidad?

— ¿Hmm? puede que se deba a que no esté participando en el torneo. — respondió el otro. Levantándose parte del cabello que le cubría el lado derecho de la cabeza, continuó, — son órdenes del doctor.

Y se notaba el porqué; la piel en aquella zona había sido cosida, como si volvieran a juntar una mitad del cráneo con la otra. El hilo resaltaba de entre la carne, grueso y de color negro. No cabía duda que dejaría una gran cicatriz.

Ike hizo una mueca de dolor. — ¿Y eso con qué te lo hiciste?

— Preferiría no acordarme. — Dijo Roy de manera evasiva, cubriéndose de nuevo la herida. — En realidad, vine a hablarte de otra cosa.

— ¿Ah? — Fue todo lo que pudo articular Ike, vaya que esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

— Te sientes solo. — Siguió Roy. Sonrió. — ¡Y por eso voy a proponerte un trato!

* * *

(Continuará…)

* * *

**a/n:**

** Ya hace un año que no actualizaba nada sobre esta historia, ¡que vergüenza!**

**Gracias a **Cookie n.n, EgrettWilliams,  .31149, Leozx95 y LinkHyruleTwilight **por apoyar este fic. Ojála haiga valido la espera.**

* * *

¡Perfiles!

Por lo menos, en esta historia:

IKE

23 años.

El protagonista. Ike es medio-despistado y en veces un insensato, pero su corazón está en su lugar. Con todo lo nuevo ocurriendo en Smash World, pueda que tenga problemas en relacionarse con todos los personajes coloridos de esta dimension. Ah, pero que no cunda el pánico: Roy ya está ahí para ayudarle... esperemos :/

MARTH |Recuerdo|

¿?

Esta versión de Marth tiene 12 años.

Más sobre su personalidad en el próximo flashback.

SAMUS |Recuerdo|

¿?

Esta versión de Samus tiene 14 años.

Más sobre su personalidad en el próximo flashback.

LINK |Recuerdo|

¿?

Esta versión de Link tiene 9 años.

Más sobre su personalidad en el próximo flashback.


End file.
